Scorn
by JokingWyvren
Summary: How can a day go from good to bad? Ending up in the transformers universe in the body of a dinobot will do it, then somehow jumping universes again, and landing in the worse one to be non organic in. Will start from ME and go through to ME3. S/I turned transformer, rating will be for language, and violence, because lets,anything with Wrex or a 20-40 foot robot is going to get messy
1. Chapter 1

**Now you all may be wondering why I am starting a new story when I haven't updated Indominus and A Glitch in the Game in a while, it come down to a combination of life, not really knowing how I'm now going to continue each story, plus this idea that has been floating around my noggin for a bit, and a weekend of playing Mass Effect. My thought was, how would the good people of mass effect react to a transformer, but not just any transformer, a freaking dinobot. My other two stories as of this moment are on hiatus while I write this one.**

 **This is somewhat of a SI, hopefully you will enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Transformers or Mass Effect, wish I did, but alas, it is not to be.**

Staring up at the sky, I watch the Ark take off for the warzone Cybertron has become, and knowing I'll need to find somewhere to lay low, to make sure the abundance of Decepticons don't find me. But I may aswell introduce myself as I find somewhere to hide. I have taken to calling myself Scorn,and yes I used the same name as the spino dinobot from AoE, but it fits ever since I somehow showed up on Cybertron, I had said dinobots robot and Alt mode, only instead of the silver gray colour from the movie I was the red that the figure was. But any was back on topic, I use to go by Corey, you see, somehow in what could only be counted as an explosion I ended up in the universe of Transformers, more specifically, the Fall of Cybertron verse. I found myself landing on my ass, well now I call it aft, in the middle of the ruins in the sea of rust at the same time Jazz and Cliffjumper were there looking for Grimlock and ran into the insecticons.

 **Flashback begin**

 _As my vision clears, I look around at what could only be described as rusty ruins. They look so familiar, where have I seen them before? Standing up, I look over wall...Wait a minute, how am I looking over the ruins of a wall that is easily 30 ft tall? But anyways, I see two cars, one silver the other red, drive like the hounds of hell are after them, followed by...god damn insecticons. Holy hell I'm in the Transforners universe. So the two cars must have been Jazz and Cliffjumper. Seeing I was a fan of the Autobots, I figured Id give them a hand... if I figured out how to transform. As soon as said thought passed my mind, I heard a grinding sound and I_ _ **transformed**_ _! Well what ever I turned into still has a head, so I turn to look at my body, getting the surprise of my life, seeing the body of a freaking DINOBOT. But enough of that, I let out a roar (that sounded a hell of a lot like the Indominus Rex's roar), before crashing though the flimsy wall and crushing insecticons and following after both Autobots._

 **Flashback ends**

But anyways, I somehow convinced them to let me join them, and they took me back to their base. After a few upgrades to my systems, like a riot cannon built into my non tail arm, and a cloacking device from Jazz. I helped them fight decpticons, and get to the Ark, but I stayed behind to give them time to take off. After I had taken out what seemed like hundreds of what was obviously cannon fodder in the form of decepticons, I took off bringing us to where we are now. Looking up, I see the Ark disappear from sight in space, before there was a huge explosion. And then all I could see was white.

 **Location Unknown**

Now one would think that with a body made of metal, one wouldn't be able to feel anything, but with all the sensors in my body, I could feel the ground beneath me. But to my surprise, it wasn't the hard metal ground of Cybertron, but lush green grass. _Now where the hell am I now?_ I think to myself, before hearing what sounded like a fog horn on steroids. Looking up, my mind going blank for a millisecond. _I jumped universes...Again...And to one that would see me as a freaking AI and try to destroy me..._ I ended up on eden prime when Sovereign showed up with Saren. Transforming to my alt form, I finally take notice that, I somehow shrunk, my dino form now the size comparable to the size of the spinosaurus from Jurassic Park, and activate my cloacking, I go as quietly my large frame allows me to, towards the sounds of gunshots.

After making it to a clearing, I saw 3 humans, which were obviously Shepard, Alenko and Williams, talking to the guy who had hid behind the crates, telling them what happened to the, obviously dead, alien. As they start fighting towards the tram, I see one noticable difference from when I played Mass Effect, A freaking Geth Armature is standing on the tram itself, forcing the 3 to take cover, not being able to return fire. _Time for a bad ass entrance_ I think to my self as I start running towards the Armature, roaring as I decloacked, and stomping down on it and tearing it in-half. I looked up towards the commander, and his two squad mates, snorting in laughter at the terrified, but also in awe look on Shepard's face. Trying to look less threatening I lower my self closer to the ground, but who am I kidding, I'm a freaking metal dinosaur that just ripped apart a siege cannon platform with my teeth, when all 3 walk up to me cautiously, weapons drawn.

"I've never seen anything like it. Any idea what it is?" the one who is obviously Alenko states before bringing his omni tool up and attempted to scan me, which causes me discomfort, so I force his probe out of my head, opening up a small port between my eyes, which let a holoform start taking shape. My holoform looked like me while I was human, roughly 5 and a half feet tall, short hair, a zipped up hoodie, jeans and converse, all while being semi transparent and blue. Rubbing my head as I glare at him, I talk to humans for the first time in a while, not that they know that.

"Can you please cut that out, your giving me a migraine." I said, before smirking at their gob smacked face, leaning my holoform up against my alt forms snout, preparing for the on-slot of questions. Alenko started to blabber on about VI's, while Williams looked ready to shoot me for asuming I was an AI, the only thing stopping her, the hulking form of my physical body behind me. Surprisingly, Shepard decided that the beacon was more important at the moment, so I shut off my holoform, getting out of their way, before following the tram.

With how small the walk ways were, I couldn't do anything really to help, the flamethrower in my mouth covered to large an area to use near the 3, all I could really do was push the geth around with my jaw, to hilarious results. Soon all the geth in the area were defeated, and Shepard and co. were by the beacon, which for I could almost sense, like it was in the back of my mind or something. Then the moment of truth, Shepard pulls Ashely away from the beacon getting caught in the area of effect. But then something happens I didn't think would happen. At the same time the vision was being shoved into Shepard's head, it did the exact same thing to me. It was all jumbled and then I knew nothing as I went into recharge.

 **And there we go, the first chapter of Scorn, I will try to make this an once a month update, to give me time to write, look at stuff for reference, as well as make sure everything is one properly. Please read, like, follow and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day/night whatever to my readers! I am back! I am sorry for such the wait on this chapter, I have had quite a few things going on, its called life. Between my job, writers block, and other personal issues, Chapter 2 of Scorn is finally here! I know I said I would attempt monthly updates, but at the time I didn't know what was going to happen, again I am sorry to my readers. I will attempt to make a more frequent update though as I get back into the swing of things. I am currently working on the next chapter of Glitch in the Game so hopefully that will be up soon along with Indominous.  
**

So having a computer for a mind does not make getting blasted with what essentially is a telekinetic mind dump any easier... To be honest it makes it worse. I mean the beacon was meant for _organic_ minds, not super computers, so when I booted up from recharge, I found my self in the cargo hold of the Normandy with the two engineers you always see in the games, can't remember their names for the life of me, trying to pry open my side with freaking plasma cutters! My optics shot open, and the light shifted form the yellow they usually were to a deep, almost blood, red. Roaring, I turned as well as I could in the space, sending a quick jet of flames towards them (close enough for them to get a scare, but not right at them), as I stand on all four limbs and growled at them before checking my side. Thank god they didn't get any of my armored covering off, or god forbid got into my spark chamber, I don't even want to know what they would have done seeing the object keeping me alive.

Hearing a wooshing sound, I turned my heard to see a bunch of armed personnel run off the elevator, and aiming their guns,well more like pea shooters compared to what I'm use to, at me and most of them having a look of being scared shit-less on their faces. All of them were about to fire when I heard more people coming the way

"Hold your fire!" a voice yelled out, one I recognized as Shepard's, _man of the hour_ I jokingly thought to myself, before he stood between me and the scared trigger happy marines. "It helped us out on Eden Prime, so we give it the courtesy of asking it questions before we do anything." Shepard said before turning to face me, looking up and keeping a straight face, well trying to keep as straight a face anyone can when facing down a 30 foot tall robotic dinosaur. **"I've seemed to have drawn quite the crowd."** I said in a deep baritone, gravely voice , **"And my designation is Scorn, I'm not an it."** I growled out, if there was one thing I hated, it was being called an it. Monster I could handle, I've caused decepticon minions to run in the opposite direction of me screaming that, but it, that I drew the line at, I'm completely sentient.

Apparently a talking robot dinosaur was a bit to much for one soldier, since I heard a shot, then felt a ping in between my optics. I snort in laughter at the looks on their faces when sniper round had about as much effect on me that a rubber ball fired from a slingshot would have had on a bear. **"Was that suppose to hurt?"** I asked, still tense with all the weapons aimed at me. I mean yeah, they won't hurt me unless they some how have a Cain, but anyone would be tense with about 25 guns all aimed at them. **"Jeez, harsh crowd."** I say sorting, causing a bit of smoke to exit the small exhaust ports resembling nostrils.

Shepard then seemed to gather up some courage, as he walked towards me, stopping about 10 feet infront of me, every single human tense as I stare down at him. "Thank you for your help, but what are you? Are you an AI? Because you seem to be to articulate to be a VI. And where did you come from?" he asked, but it sounded more like he was _attempting_ to make it seem like I had no other option but to answer. Like a small almost 6foot tall human could force me to answer, but I decided to humor him anyways.

" **I am a cybertronian, we are living machines. I'm from a group called the Dinobots."** I answer looking down at them, scanning every minuet detail I could seeing the looks of pure disbelief on every ones faces. "If that's so, then why hasn't anyone ever seen your species before?" a voice called from the back, before said owner of the voice walked up front next to Shepard revealing Anderson. **"I don't know, last thing I remember was an explosion, my optics going blank and coming back online because of the horn blast. It's possible the explosion somehow interfered with a ground bridge but don't take my word on it, I'm a warrior not a scientist."** I reply staying in character, before my vision starts to spin, and I collapse to the deck, shaking the ship. **"Ughh, I feel like Trypticon and Metroplex decided to tap dance on my head."** As I lay there, I decide to make it easier on the humans, allowing my holoform to reappear sitting on my alt mode's snout. "So, how long was I offline? And more importantly, how in the ever loving hell did you get me onto your ship, I easily weigh almost 30 tones*." I ask, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"You were out for almost 21 hours, and as for how, almost all of the loading machinery with judicious use of the docks mass effect field generator." ah there is the deep voice of Keith Davids or as he's know here capt. Anderson, "Now then, we still need to decide what to tell the council about our discovery along with what happened to the beacon." he said turning to Shepard, damn you'd think seeing a freaking metallic, transforming (not that they know that bit yet) dinosaur would hold his attention more. I make my holoform shrug its shoulders a bit, waving my hand slightly. "Uhhhm I'm right here you know, can hear everything your saying. And what, is this council a bunch of stuck up idiots?" damn I hate playing stupid, as soon as they found out about me I knew that they would want to destroy me and send my remains to the Selarians. Everyone's train of thought was cut off by the intercom going off, "Sir I thought I'd let you know that we just exited the relay and are entering citidel space. Also, what we gonna do with Jurassic Park over there?" That must have been Joker...wait a minute did he just call me jurassic park?

"Thank you Joker, and Commander, lets keep this," Anderson waved his hand over to me as he said this, "tight lipped for now, so we can think of a proper way to explain it to the council." I end up snorting in annoyance, allowing my holoform to disapate. **"So I become a science expirement, I don't think so."** I growl slightly, getting onto all fours again, staring right at Shepard, **"I want to know what the hell that telekinetic blast I felt planet-side was."** Oh god I hated playing dumb, but Shepard stares right at me wide eyed, mouth slightly open.

"Hold on just a minute, your telling me that you saw a vision from the beacon too? The vision of synthetics killing organics?" he asked, stepping forward a bit, since I knew the vision would be fairly discombobulated for him at the moment.

" **I just remember seeing decepticon rejects rejects slaughtering organics, but that's it."** I replied, flexxing my front claws, leaving indents where my claws were. It was one thing seeing the clip in the game, but to witness it first hand was some thing else, and if I had of been still organic I don't I that I would have been able to handle the force of it upon my brain.

"Shepard we need to head up to the bridge now, and get you ready for the council meeting." Anderson said, still taking glances over to me, so I for a better word, smile, which looks more like i'm snarling, making him walk quickly to the elevator with Shepard. I shake my head a bit letting out a chuckle as they both get on the elevator _They are just all so easy to rile up, I wonder how its gonna be with the rest of the crew when they get here_ I think as I smirk and lay back down, closing my optics, seemingly going into stand by but remaining conscious of everything around me.


End file.
